Canada x Liechtenstein
by Kaede Zwingli
Summary: I didn't write this, but I got permission to upload it here from my friend.


Matthew watched all the students pile out of the Acadamy. It was spring break. But some students, like himself, would be staying at the Academy because well, thats were they lived. Or sometimes they just didn't have enough money to go back to their homes across the world.

Matthew was about to go on a walk when he heard light foot poundings from down the hall. "B-Bruder! WAIT!" The voice said as it seemed, a small blonde girl came running down the hall. She caught up to a taller blonder boy, but Matthew was still taller. He asummed that was 'bruder'.

"Here bruder, you forgot this." The Girl said handing the boy something.

"Oh, uh. Thank you Lily." He hugged her. "Now stay good, I'll be back after spring break."

"Bye Vash." The little girl said as she returned inside as Vash drove away. Lily had her eyes closed as she walked inside. But she seemed to know where she was going. Or not. She bumped into Matthew with such force they both didn't know she had. The were both sprawled out on the floor.

"O-Owww..." Matthew mumbled under his breath.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry sir!" Lily said helping up Matthew. Matthew groaned as he stood up.

"N-No, I'ts fine..." They both seemed to stare into each other's eyes for a second. A small blush formed on both of their cheeks. "Really, its fine."

"You sure?" Lily asked again, hoping he was.

"I'm sure, I'm Matthew, by the way. Matthew Williams." Matthew smiled down at the girl.

"I'm Lily Zwingli" Lily smiled back, looking up at him. "W-Would you like to go on a walk?"

"Oui, I was actually about to go on one." Matthew commented. "Lead the way, Lily."

Lily blushed. Nodding as she started, Matthew following her. _'My name just sounds so natural coming from his lips!'_ She thought to herself, giggling a bit. She glanced back at Matthew, noticing his awkward blush a bit.

They walked in silence for a bit, enjoying their suroundings and such. Then they started polite chit-chat. Since Lily wasn't shy she grinned.

"Mr. Matthew?" Lily smiled as she spoke.

"Oui, Lily?" Matthew responded to her.

"I...I think your really cute." Lily looked away, blushing and smiling.

Matthew blushed, even though they were still walking along the lake. Now they were by the cabins when they camped in the summer.

"A-Are you being truthful?" Matthew mumbled looking away.

"Ja, I am." Lily grinned at him. Matthew smiled, and pulled her close to him hugging her. He let go before it became akward, even though they were still close.

"What is that?" Lily said grabbing the curl on his head. Matthew's face lit up in a blush. "U-Uh... th-that's my e-ero-zone..." Matthew whispered.

Lily giggled curling it in her fingers. Somehow Matthew gotten them inside a cabin, in the bedroom. Lily was still playing with his curl as well. Matthew was panting by now. Lily didn't know, yet at the same time did know what she was doing. Before she knew it Matthew connected their lips together.

Lily squeaked in surprise, but kissed back. It went on like this for a while, kissing, french kissing, all that. Before long Matthew leaned to where he was practically on her. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. They pulled away for the pesky thing called air. Matthew was definitly turned on, and so was Lily.

They kept kissing, Lily thrusted up a tiny bit. "M-More." she squeaked. Matthew grunted, obeying. He unbuttoned her dress, slipping it off of her. Lily took off Matthew's shirt as he took off her dress. Lily ran her hands over Matthew's chest, he was the type where he didn't need muscles but was still strong enough. Then they were completely naked, ontop of each other. With no one around. Lily reconnected their lips together, and Matthew was the one who made a sound of surpise this time.

Matthew looked at her."R-Ready, eh?" He said, postioning his erect penis infront of her opening.

Lily nodded."J-Ja.." She said looking at his size, a bit scared now. Matthew gently thrusted into her vagina. Lily held onto his shoulders tightly, in pain. "A-AH!" She squeaked, not adjusted yet. Matthew frowned. "S-Sorry." Matthew lightly kissed her in the crook of her neck for comfort.

Lily whimpered, until it felt okay. "Y-You can go now." Matthew nodded."Okay, Lily." He gave her a comforting smile. He thrusted in some more. Soon Lily was thrusting too, creating a rythm. Matthew panted as he thrusted into the small girl. Lily moaned, as she thrusted back. Matthew kept thrusting, his mind clouded with love. Matthew moaned in pleasure.

They kept this up for a while. Matthew moaned. "A-Ah... I-I'm a-about to..!" He screamed in pleasure. "M-Me too!" She said in plesure as the both climaxed. Matthew panted keeping himself up though. As did Lily as she panted, exhausted. Matthew pulled out his length from her vagina. He flopped down beside her. "Th-That was...fun, e-eh?" He managed to say.

"J-Ja, Matvey...Can, Can I call you that?" Lily looked at him adorably, eyes still clouded with lust a bit. "Oui, you can lily." Matthew grinned.

"I love you Matvey." Lily kissed his cheek lovingly laying on the bed.

"I love you too, Lily." Matthew smiled as Lily curled up to him. He pulled the blankets over them and they drifted to sleep.


End file.
